In Summer
by moooooonk
Summary: Musim panas bukan yang buruk bagi Hinata, gadis itu tak pernah berpikir jika satu kejadian mengisi musim panasnya. Dengan Sasuke laki-laki di depan supermarket yang Hinata temui dan berakhir membingungkan.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**_In Summer  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hinata memang salah memilih waktu yang tepat untuk bersepeda, udara begitu panas dan tentu saja Hinata tahu bahwa itu adalah musim panas. Gadis manis itu terus saja mengayuh sepedanya, jalanan sepi yang sudah biasa ia lewati terlihat gersang saat itu. Tak luput suara serangga musim panas yang mengekori telinganya, setidaknya hembusan angin membuatnya melupakan kegerahan.

Keringat menuruni pelipisnya, baju tipisnya memberi kenyamanan sementara dan helai rambutnya melambai mengikuti arah angin. Hinata menikmati kegiatan bersepedanya, hanya ini yang dilakukannya setelah semua tugas musim panas selesai, tak ada liburan.

Sudah setengah jam yang Hinata habiskan untuk mengayuh, kerongkongannya terasa kering. Tak ada cara lain yang dilakukannya selain berhenti mengayuh, matanya berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantunya. Hinata tersenyum tipis saat mendapati sebuah supermarket terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sedikit semangat, Hinata kembali mengayuh sepedanya hingga ke depan supermarket.

.

.

.

Hinata sampai di depan supermarket bercat merah itu, matanya langsung tertuju pada pintu supermarket yang dapat memantulkan bayangannya. Hinata segera menuruni sepedanya dan memarkirkannya di tempat yang tersedia. Langkahnya terburu dengan tuntutan di kerongkongannya.

Hinata tak melihat apapun selain sesuatu yang ingin ditujunya, langkahnya tak bekerja sama dengan penglihatannya. Hingga Hinata tak menyadari kakinya tersandung oleh sesuatu.

Tak ada rasa sakit mengetahui Hinata tak sampai terjatuh, kepalanya menoleh mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya kakinya tersandung. Hinata tak berpikir banyak setelah mengetahui apa yang membuatnya tersandung adalah sebuah kaki, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya mencari tahu siapa pemilik kaki berbalut sepatu hitam dengan warna putih di beberapa bagian.

Hinata tertegun dengan wajah merahnya yang malu, sepasang mata gelap kini menatapnya tajam. Seorang laki-laki yang Hinata duga juga seumuran dengannya, rambut gelap yang kontras dengan warna matanya, juga jangan lupakan wajahnya yang datar hingga membuat Hinata takut. Ah Uchiha Sasuke.

Berpikir itu hanya sebuah patung tak mungkin bagi Hinata, Sasuke yang masih menatap tajam Hinata dengan ekor matanya hanya mendengus kesal. Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa, pemuda itu tampak kesal, kedua tangannya menggenggam kantung plastik yang diduga berisi belanjaannya. Dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu supermarket dan kini matanya beralih ke jalan kecil beraspal hitam.

"Ma-maaf!" hanya itu yang diucapkan Hinata untuk memudarkan rasa bersalahnya atau setidaknya bisa mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera masuk ke supermarket. Sasuke tak membalas perkataan Hinata yang dapat didengarnya dengan jelas, dia tak peduli karena hal lain.

Hinata tak dapat berbuat banyak mendapati respon Sasuke yang tak bersahabat, Hinata mencoba menganggapnya lalu dan segera memasuki supermarket.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan hingga Hinata kini keluar dari supermarket, sebungkus es krim kini berada di genggamannya. Hinata tak bermaksud menikmatinya sekarang, memilih sebungkus es krim daripada air mineral membuatnya ingin mengulang waktu. Hinata tak sadar sudah mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar es krim itu, Hinata bahkan tak mengingat jelas tujuannya memasuki supermarket.

Hinata menghampiri sepedanya dengan wajah tak sebaik sebelumnya, Hinata menaiki sepedanya dan tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh. Hinata menelan ludahnya saat menangkap mata Sasuke yang kini menatapnya. Hinata mengeluarkan sepedanya dari tempat parkir, Hinata berniat mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hei," bodohnya Hinata menggagalkan niatnya setelah mendengar suara yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya, wajahnya masih sama saat wajah Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

Hanya gerakan dadanya yang naik turun saat Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, Hinata dibuat bingung dengan alasan apa yang membuat Sasuke menghampirinya. Sedikit perasaan takut bila Sasuke masih mempersalahkan kejadian sebelumnya, Hinata bisa melihat wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan sedikit keringat di pipinya, panas.

Mungkin niat bertindak untuk melalui itu hilang saat Hinata kembali mendengar pemuda itu berkata, "Pinjamkan aku sepedamu."

Apalagi, Hinata terlalu polos untuk segera menuruti perkataan Sasuke, orang yang bahkan tak Hinata ketahui namanya. Hinata turun dari sepedanya, memberi tanda bahwa mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk mengambil alih sepeda biru itu. Sasuke tak berpikir panjang dan langsung menaruh salah satu kantung belanjanya di keranjang sepeda itu.

Hinata mendongak ke arah Sasuke ketika satu kantung belanja lainnya menutupi pandangannya. "Bawa ini," Hinata lagi-lagi menuruti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Kantung belanja berwarna putih itu kini sudah digenggam erat oleh gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini menaiki sepedanya, Hinata tersentak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-aku akan me-menunggu disini, ja-jadi ce-cepat kembalikan," Hinata berkata dengan tatapan tertunduk, pipi gembulnya sedikit merona. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Aku tak akan kembali bodoh, cepat naik biar aku yang mengayuh," Hinata mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke, tapi tak ada penolakan, Hinata naik dan duduk di tempat duduk yang tersedia.

Detik berikutnya, tanpa persiapan Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepeda itu hingga Hinata sedikit terlonjak dan meremas kaus bagian belakang Sasuke dengan salah satu tangannya sebagai pegangan. Hembusan angin membawa helaian rambut Hinata, Hinata dapat mencium bau Sasuke begitu dekat dengan hidungnya yang menghadap langsung ke punggung Sasuke.

.

Hinata tak mengucapkan apapun saat Sasuke membawanya entah kemana, setidaknya Hinata masih mengenal jalan yang dilaluinya. Kantung plastik di tangannya terasa berat hingga menimbulkan nyeri di tangan Hinata. Hinata kembali menatap punggung Sasuke, wajahnya merona mengingat ia begitu dekat dengan seorang laki-laki dan bahkan baru ditemuinya.

Sasuke mengayuh sepeda melewati sungai kecil di pinggi jalan, sinar matahari membuat air sungai tampak bersinar. Udara panas tak cocok bagi pemuda bertampang datar itu, mungkin lebih tepat musim panas.

Hinata terlonjak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan sepeda yang dikayuhnya. Tanpa perintah dari mulut Sasuke, Hinata turun dari sepeda itu. Matanya mengintip bagian belakang ban sepeda, Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menyadari hal serupa, ban belakang kempes. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ditatapnya Hinata yang masih menatap ban itu, "Kita jalan." Sasuke tak punya kalimat lain dan Hinata berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai melangkah.

Sinar matahari terlalu tajam untuk kulit keduanya, entah berapa derajat suhu saat ini. Hinata yang sebelumnya melupakan kerongkongannya kini kembali terpengaruh, ini menyiksa bagi Hinata. Sudah sekian lama mereka berjalan kaki, Hinata tak tahu di mana rumah pemuda itu berada atau kapan mereka akan berhenti dan sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Cukup, Hinata sudah kelelahan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Hinat sudah ketinggalan beberapa langkah dari Sasuke, gadis itu pun mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik kaus belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang menerima sesuatu di kausnya, dia mendapati gadis yang baru ditemuinya kini menarik kausnya. Keringat menuruni pelipisnya, wajahnya tampak lelah dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "A-aku lelah." Hinata berkata dengan tarikan nafas yang dalam. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun tapi dia mendengus.

Tangannya menarik tangan Hinata hingga tarikan di kausnya terlepas, kini Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Hinata ditarik hingga memaksa melangkahkan kakinya, Hinata tak menganggap Sasuke orang baik.

Mungkin salah, Hinata memandang Sasuke tak percaya setelah membawanya beristirahat di bawah pohon dengan bayangan besarnya yang menyejukkan. Sela-sela kecil dari dedaunan memberi akses bagi sinar matahari, Hinata menarik kakinya untuk mendapatkan posisi duduk yang nyaman. Sasuke duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya, wajahnya tak menunjukkan apapun meski Hinata tahu pemuda itu berkeringat banyak.

Suasana hening, Hinata tak berani membuka mulutnya untuk bicara dan kenyataan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Untuk Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menatap kosong apa yang ada di hadapannya, oh dia membenci musim panas.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, kepalanya kini malah mengarah ke arah Sasuke. Gadis itu memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dari samping, Hinata tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan keinginannya yang ingin membuat orang baru itu merasa sedikit sejuk. Tapi satu hal yang Hinata ingat, es krim. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu tangannya, Hinata tersenyum kecil es krim yang sebelumnya dibeli dari supermarket masih berada di genggamannya.

Memang sudah meleleh sepenuhnya tapi masih terasa dingin di tangan Hinata. Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mungkin ini kemauannya hingga tangannya menyentuhkan sebungkus es krim tersebut di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh, tatapannya aneh menatap Hinata. Sedikit dingin yang dirasa di pipi kirinya, Sasuke tahu apa itu.

"Mu-mungkin ini bi-bisa mendinginkanmu." Hinata berkata menjelaskan maksudnya, wajahnya merona menahan kegugupan yang dirasa. Sasuke menatap Hinata lama kemudian tersenyum tipis. Tangannya kini meraih tangan Hinata dan menjauhkan es krim itu dari pipinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata, pandangan mereka bertemu dan Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. "H-Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata menjawab setengah berbisik, wajahnya terasa memanas entah dengan alasan yang tak bisa ditebaknya.

Kembali suasana menjadi hening seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke tak lagi membuka mulutnya setelah menanyakan nama Hinata. Tak jauh dari Hinata, ia bahkan tak berani membalas menanyakan nama pemuda di sampingnya.

Namun selanjutnya Sasuke berdiri dan diikuti dengan dongakan kepala Hinata yang menyadari pergerakkannya. "Kurasa ini cukup." Sasuke menghampiri sepeda Hinata yang sejak tadi bersender di batang pohon, Hinata berdiri dan kembali membawa kantung belanjaan yang sebelumnya dia letakkan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Sasuke mengambil kantung belanja dari tangan Hinata, Hinata terkejut dengan wajah polosnya. Tangan Sasuke kini mengambil sesuatu dari kantung belanja itu dan sebotol mineral dia sodorkan di hadapan Hinata. "Aku tahu kau membutuhkan ini." Hinata menerima ragu botol berisi air mineral tersebut, tapi memang dia tak dapat menolaknya hingga di waktu selanjutnya Hinata sudah meneguk setengah air dari botol tersebut.

"Te-terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke, wajahnya tampak berseri setelah merasa lega di daerah kerongkongannya.

Kini mereka kembali melanjutkan berjalan kaki, Sasuke berjalan lebih lambat dari sebelumnya hingga Hinata dapat mensejajarkan langkahnya. Hinata yang lebih pendek dari Sasuke sedikit mendongak untuk mengintip wajah Sasuke, ah wajahnya kembali memanas.

.

.

Sasuke berhenti di sebuah rumah besar bergaya tradisional, menatap takjub pagar tinggi di hadapannya. Matanya berkeliling hingga menemukan papan nama di gerbang masuk. "Uchiha." Hinata bergumam membaca tulisan yang tercetak di papan nama itu. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Panggil aku Sasuke." dan Hinata ikut berbalik menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu, Sasuke masuk melalui pintu gerbang tanpa mengajak Hinata disertai dengan sepeda Hinata yang dituntunnya. Hinata terlalu kaku untuk berbuat, pikirannya masih mengingat nama laki-laki itu, Sasuke. Namun selanjutnya Sasuke keluar membawa sepeda yang Hinata yakini bukan miliknya.

"Cepat naik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Hinata bisa mendengar jelas Sasuke mengatakan itu. Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata kembali mengulang nama itu di hatinya.

.

Lagi, Hinata bisa mencium bau Sasuke. Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang, mereka sampai di depan rumah Hinata dua puluh menit setelahnya. Hinata tampak bingung dengan Sasuke yang mengetahui jalan menuju rumahnya.

Hinata bisa melihat senyum tipis yang sama terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke saat Hinata turun dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. "Aku masih punya alasan untuk menemuimu," Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. "Sepedamu." Sasuke kembali tersenyum setelah melanjutkan kalimatnya dan sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasannya. Hinata hanya memandang wajah Sasuke dengan rona merah.

"A-ano...ke-kenapa kau bisa mengetahui ru-rumahku?" Hinata menahan Sasuke dengan pertanyaannya saat Sasuke ingin beranjak pergi. Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata, gadis itu memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang besar ke arah Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan, mengingat kembali nama gadis di dekatnya atau mungkin sudah tercetak jelas di ingatannya. "Tak ada salahnya mengingat jalan ke rumah tunanganku." Sasuke menyeringai lalu dengan cepat mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Hinata dengan matanya yang membulat.

Wajah Hinata memanas dan semakin memerah dengan perkataan yang didengarnya, ia tak yakin kalau itu kesalahan. Tubuh Sasuke semakin menjauh termakan jarak, Hinata masih berdiri di tempatnya menatap kosong dengan pikirannya yang melayang jauh. "Tu-tunangan?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Terima kasih yang sudah berminat membaca fic ini, maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dsb..._**


End file.
